Blanche Neige et les sept nains
by Equa
Summary: Les personnages de Prince of Tennis jouer dans un conte ? Oui, c'est faisable, et c'est par ici que ça se passe !
1. Chapter 1

_Chapitre premier: Distribution des rôles_

Moi: Bonjour chamants personnages de Prince of Tennis, je suis enchantée de vous rencontrer ! (Ces mots ne s'adressaient évidemment pas à Atobe, ça coule de source...)

Tous: Oo Hein ?

Horio: De quoi elle parle ?

Inui: Selon les données, elle est visiblement sur le point d'écrire une fanfic... Ce qui est d'ailleurs une très bonne idée...

Kaidoh: Senpai... Dis-le clairement que c'est pour récolter de nouvelles données...

Inui/Remonte ses lunettes sur son nez avec un air indéchiffrable/

Atobe/Air vexé/ Et pourquoi cela ne s'adresserait pas à Ore-sama ?

Moi: Tout simplement parce que je te hais mon cher /petit coeur/ ... Quoi qu'il en soit, Inui a parfaitement raison, je suis ici pour écrire une fanfic ! Plus spécialement un conte de fée, suivant les traces de Nelja-san !

Momoshiro/À Inui/ Nelja ?

Inui/Consulte son cahier/ Elle passe son temps libre à écrire des contes de fées adaptés aux personnages de Bleach, Naruto ou encore FullMetal Alchemist... J'ai lu quelques rapports, et dans l'ensemble c'est un assez mauvais moment à passer.

Moi/Tapote la tête de Momo/ Mais non, mais non... Il exagère... Hahaha /À voix basse/ Toujours aussi bien renseigné...

Ryoma: ... Bah, du moment que je ne suis pas dans le conte...

Moi: Merci Ochibi, tu me permets de passer à la distribution sans avoir trop l'impression de vous déranger dans votre discussion !

Ryoma: ... C'était pas mon intention...

Moi/Néglige/ Le conte que je vais tenter d'adapter aujourd'hui sera... Blanche Neige et les sept nains !

Kaidoh/Moment de réflexion/ ... On l'a pas déjà joué ce conte dans l'anime ?

Shinji: Si. D'ailleurs je jouais la belle-mère. Ce qui est complètement illogique vu que je ne suis pas aussi malfaisant. Je ne suis pas malfaisant tout court d'ailleurs. Et j'avais un maquillage affreux, je sais que j'ai les cheveux longs mais je ne suis pas une fille pour autant. Cette idée était complètement stupide, je ne sais pas pourquoi j'y ai joué... J'aurais peut-être dû abandonner. Mais si je l'avais fait je ne suis pas sûr que les producteurs auraient été contents...

Moi/Le coupe/ Si, si, mais j'ai plusieurs idées qui m'ont donné envie de le réécrire ! Donc si vous n'avez pas d'autre objection, je vais directement passer aux rôles que j'ai attribué. Dans le rôle du roi du pays, Sanada !

Sanada/Air suspicieux/ Moi ? Pourquoi ?

Moi: Parce que je te vois parfaitement en roi, droit comme la justice et fier de son peuple /petit coeur/ Et de toute manière ça devrait te plaire, puisque la reine sera jouée par Yukimura...

Sanada: ... Je marche.

Yukimura: La reine meurt dès le début du conte si je me souviens bien... /Soupir/ Peu importe, je m'en contenterai... /Sourire/

Moi: Hu, des gens pas contrariants /coeur/ Ensuite... /Parcours ses fiches/ Ah, bah oui, Blanche-Neige...

Momoshiro: C'est un peu bête d'oublier ce rôle là... Un peu bête...

Moi: Hey ! Ne m'interromps pas, sinon je te met en belle-mère...

Momoshiro: ...

Moi: Bien. Je disais donc, Blanche-Neige sera jouée par Fuji !

Fuji/Soupire longuement/ Encore une femme ? Ah... C'était plutôt prévisible... Quoi qu'il en soit je ferai de mon mieux...

Moi: OO /À Inui/ Il est malade ? J'aurais plutôt pensé que j'aurais le droit au j'ai-des-yeux-laser-qui-te-transpecent-de-part-en-part...

Inui: Je pense juste qu'il est déprimé de jouer des filles tout le temps...

Moi/Prise de compassion/ T'en fais pas Fuji, je vais tenter de te rendre ça plus agréable... Yuta-kun ?

Yuta: Oui ?

Moi: Ça te dirait de jouer le petit frère de Blanche-Neige ?

Yuta: QUI est le petit frère ?! Et puis, Blanche-Neige est fille unique...

Moi: Tu y mets de la mauvaise volonté TT Justement comme c'est un rôle inventé à la dernière minute il n'a pas de nom... Tu veux que je parle de lui comment ?

Yuta: Peu importe, débrouille-toi.

Moi: Greuh...

Mizuki/Toussotte/

Fuji: Merci de faire jouer Yuta dans la pièce ! C'est bien mieux comme ça !

Moi: De rien. Alors, le rôle suivant...

Mizuki/Tousse un peu plus fort/

Moi/Soupire/ Ouiiiiiiiiii ?

Mizuki: Puisque Yuta-kun joue, j'exige d'avoir un rôle également.

Moi: Hein ? Euh... /Parcours ses fiches/ J'ai plus de places disponibles... M'enfin, je peux toujours te caser en fille de la belle-mère... Tu pourras porter de jolies robes mauves !

Mizuki/Néglige/ J'accepte. Si je peux jouer aux côtés de Yuta-kun et de mon éternel rival, je peux bien supporter de jouer une fille. /Signe le contrat/

Fuji: QUOI ? Tu as fait jouer ce... ce... ce truc ? Viens Yuta, on rentre à la maison !

Yuta: ... Mais, Aniki...

Moi/Voix horriblement mielleuse/ Fujiiiiiiii, je te rappelle que tu as signé le contrat ! Pas de désistation permise !

Fuji: ... Soit... Mais s'il s'approche de Yuta...

Mizuki/Sourire machiavélique/

Moi: Continuons donc... L'affreuse belle-mère narcissique sera jouée bien entendu par... Atobe !

Atobe: ... J'aurais dû le sentir venir de la part de quelqu'un qui ne m'aime pas... Mais bon, après tout je joue quelqu'un qui veut devenir la plus belle personne au monde, ce n'est pas si différent de moi... Même si Ore-sama l'est déjà, bien entendu !

Mizuki: QUOI ? Tu étais obligée de le faire jouer ma mère ?

Moi: Il te rappelle trop que vous avez lamentablement perdu contre Hyoutei ? Désolée, mais c'est toi qui a été rajouté à la dernière minute, lui il était prévu depuis le début. Et puis tu ne peux pas te désister non plus, tu as signé le contrat /Grand sourire/

Mizuki: Je le sais bien, inutile de me le rappeler... /Déclic/ Attends, tu n'aurais pas fait jouer Yuta pour me piéger, par hasard ?

Moi: ... Tu es mon perso préféré, tu sais X3 /coeur/

Inui/Avait compris depuis le début et ricane/

Moi: Ensuite, ensuite... Ah oui, le miroir magique sera joué par Shinji !

Shinji: ... Jouer le miroir ? Le rôle est encore plus stupide que la dernière fois. Mais au moins on ne me voit pas trop dans l'histoire, et puis...

Moi/Le coupe avant qu'on ne puisse plus l'arrêter/ Comme la belle-mère est aussi riche que celui qui l'incarne, il lui faut bien des domestiques. /Hochement de tête de la part d'Atobe/ Le fidèle homme de main sera joué par Kabaji.

Kabaji: Usu.

Moi: L'alchimiste sera joué par Oshitari.

Oshitari: Alchimiste ? Il n'y a pas d'alchimiste dans la version originale du conte...

Moi: Tu vois vraiment Atobe se salir les mains pour fabriquer lui-même ses potions? Ya des limite à l'OOC... Déjà que là il l'est énormément, il aurait dû se la ramener trois ou quatre fois plus selon son caractère...

Oshitari/Opine/

Atobe: Hey, je proteste ! Ore-sama sait se montrer calme et discret quand cela s'avère nécéssaire. Je vais vous le prouver /Se tais/

Moi/À voix basse/ Merci seigneur... /Reprend/ Et les autres divers domestiques seront joués par le reste de l'équipe de Hyoutei, sans rôle particulier.

Jiroh/Dort/

Gakuto: Chouette ! Je vais pouvoir jouer avec Yushi !

Shishido: Tsssk... Sympathique...

Chotarô: Shishido-sempai /S'incline/ Excusez-le.

Moi/Sourire/ Pas grave, pas grave ! Ensuite, le prince charmant sera joué par Tezuka !

Inui: ... Selon tes données, tu es contre ce couple...

Moi: Oui je sais, mais ça allait trop bien comme ça pour passer à côté ! Ça ne te dérange pas, Tezuka ?

Tezuka: ... Restons concentrés.

Moi: Oo Je vais prendre ça pour un oui... Bien, les sept nains seront incarnés par le reste des titulaires de Seigaku ! Dans le rôle de Prof, Inui !

Inui: Il y avait 97 de chance que tu me donne ce rôle... tu es trop prévisible, tu sais.

Moi: Je sais... Mais honnêtement, tu te vois dans un autre rôle que celui-là ?

Inui: Non, pas vraiment.

Moi: Ensuite, dans le rôle de Joyeux, nous aurons Kikumaru !

Kikumaru: Nya ! C'est une bonne idée !

Moi: Heureuse que ça te plaise ! Pour la suite des rôles ça a été plus difficile, vous ne correspondez pas vraiment à des nains, vous savez...

Kaidoh: Fushuu...

Momoshiro: Contents de le savoir...

Moi: Quoi que, Ryoma...

Ryoma/Tente de négliger à grand-peine/

Moi: Mais bon, j'ai fait de mon mieux. Pour Timide, j'ai pris Oishi !

Oishi: Timide ? Oo Tu n'auras pas pu faire mieux ?

Moi: Non, tu es un des seuls pour qui ça correspondait pas trop mal d'ailleurs. Dans un des épisodes d'ailleurs, tu étais affreusement gêné quand des fangirls de 2e années sont venues te demander des autographes...

Oishi/Rougit encore/

Moi: Tu vois ? Et puis une autre preuve, tu ne t'es pas manifesté depuis le début de la distribution. Non, Timide ça te va bien.

Kikumaru: T'en fais pas Oishi, c'est pas comme si tu avais eu Grincheux !

Oishi: Merci, Eiji !

Moi: Tiens, merci pour la transition. Pour Grincheux, je crois que Kaidoh ira très bien pour le jouer...

Kaidoh/Fushuu/ Pardon ?

Moi: Maiiiis TT Fait pas des yeux si méchants... Puis ne nie pas, tu es souvent de mauvaise humeur... Surtout que Momo sera dans le coin.

Kaidoh: ... /Abandonne/

Moi/Essuie son front/ Ensuite, pour Simplet j'ai pris justement, Momoshiro.

Momoshiro: QUOI ?

Ryoma/Ricane/

Momoshiro: Hey, c'est pas sympa comme rôle ! C'est pas sympa !

Moi: Pas ma faute si tu es un peu bécasson /Sourire bienveillant/

Momoshiro/Lève le sourcil/ Bécasson ?

Moi: ... Expression familiale... M'enfin, ya qu'à te voir avec la soeur Tachibana pour en conclure ça...

Momoshiro/Rougit/ Bon ça va, ça va...

Moi: On passe à la partie vraiment difficile, parce que rien ne convenait pour le reste.

Kawamura et Ryoma/... Suspens/

Moi: J'ai finalement décidé que pour Dormeur ce serait Ryoma, et pour Atchoum ce serait Kawamura.

Kawamura et Ryoma: ... Pardon? Oo

Moi: Ben oui... Pour dormeur ça va encore puisque tu es toujours très neutre dans les expressions de ton visage... Et Atchoum, parce qu'en quelque sorte il change brusquement de temps à autre ! Sauf que Kawamura en fait il a deux personnalités et que Atchoum il est tout simplement allergique à n'importe quoi, mais bon...

Kawamura: Ça va, je m'en contenterai...

Ryoma: Kawamura-sempai /Tends une raquette/

Kawamura/Chope la raquette/ BURNING ! Ce rôle est absolument nul, Baby !

Moi/Se fait toute petite en faisant des signes discrets à Inui/ Mais j'ai plus de rôle TT

Inui/A compris et attrape la raquette/

Kawamura: Oh, désolé...

Ryoma/Voulait profiter de la rébellion de Kawamura pour avoir un meilleur rôle/ ... Mince...

Moi/Soulagée/ Bon, bah si tout le monde est d'accord... /Parle plus fort pour masquer les bruits de protestations/ On peut commencer !


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapitre second: Commencement_

Moi: Il était une fois, dans un royaume lointain, un roi et une reine qui vivante dans un immense château.

Yukimura et Sanada/Saluent/

Moi: Ils vivaient seuls avec pour seule compagnie les domestiques, ce qui rendait la reine particulièrement triste. /À Yukimura/ Z'avez pas eu l'idée d'avoir des enfants avant ?

Yukimura: Tu es dans un conte de fées, n'oublie pas... Les personnages ne remarquent l'évidence qu'au tout dernier moment.

Moi: Pas faux... Un jour d'hiver qu'ils s'entraînaient tous les deux au kendo, le roi blessa légèrement sa femme par inadvertance.

Sanada: Désolé, Yukimura... Ça va ?

Moi: Contemplant les gouttes de sang qui tombaient sur le plancher, la reine eut une idée. /À voix basse/ Pas trop tôt...

Yukimura: Quel bonheur si nous pouvions avoir une fille à la peau aussi blanche que la neige, aux lèvres aussi rouges que le sang, et aux cheveux aussi bruns que cette montagne... /Fronce les sourcils/ Cette montagne ?

Moi: Bah oui, je pensais pouvoir faire un jeu de mots foireux ! Au lieu de l'appeller Blanche-Neige pour la couleur de sa peau, tu pourrais l'appeller Mont-Fuji, pour la couleur de ses cheveux !

Tous: OO ... --'

Yukimura: Ah, je vois... Proposition refusée. Donc... /Improvise/ Aux cheveux aussi bruns que le cadre de cette porte coulissante. Ce qui se rapproche plus de la version originale étant donné que ce qui était de couleur ébène, c'était le cadre de la fenêtre.

Moi: Greuh, tu me gâche mon plaisir, méchant ! Bref, elle donna en effet naissance quelques mois plus tard à une charmante petite fille à la peau très pâle et aux cheveux bruns.

Yukimura: Je suis surpris, ça a très bien marché...

Moi: Oui, avec la magie des contes de fées, même un homme peut avoir un enfant !

Sanada: ... Je crois qu'il parlait de la prière...

Moi: ... Ah... Dans ce cas oui, mais tant mieux pour le pauvre Fuji, si ça avait foiré il se serait retrouvé avec une tête de Kogaru, comme ce pauvre Akazawa...

Akazawa: La Kogaru elle t'em... !

Moi: Huhuhu, l'avantage d'être l'auteur c'est que je peux censurer tout ce qui ne me plait pas /Coeur/

Akazawa: ... /Boude/

Moi/Poursuit/ Enfant qui fut nommée Mon... AIEUH, pas la peine de me frapper, c'était juste une blague TT Qui fut nommée Shusuke. La reine en fut très contente, mais l'année suivante, le phénomène se reproduisit, et elle donna cette fois le jour à un garçon du nom de Yuta. /Tourne la page/ Bon ça c'est fait...

Yuta: Hey ! Pourquoi Aniki a droit à une belle présentation et moi à ce truc là ?

Moi: T'es pas le héros du conte toi, t'es juste le petit frère...

Yuta: QUI EST LE PETIT FRÈRE ?

Moi: OO Personne personne, te fâche pas TT /Continue la lecture du scénario/ Malheureusement, la reine fût peu après frappée de maladie, laissant seul son mari pour gérer le royaume et l'éducation des enfants, ce qu'elle faisait d'habitude.

Yukimura: Désolé, Sanada...

Sanada: YUKIMURAAAAAAAAA TT

Moi: Ne se laissant pas envahir par le chagrin /Parle plus fort pour couvrir les pleurs/, il se remaria à une femme très belle, mais très jalouse et narcissique, répondant au nom d'Atobe.

Inui: Ah, oui c'est évident, je n'avais pas fait le rapprochement plus tôt... Le SanadaxAtobe, c'est un de tes couples préférés...

Moi/À voix basse/ Damned, je suis grillée... /À voix haute/ Bon ok, j'avoue avoir pris Sanada pour roi parce que je voulais le caser avec Atobe...

Atobe/Sourire de vainqueur/ Et après ça dit me détester, hein...

Moi/Rouge/ La ferme ! Sinon je remplace Sanada par Horio !

Horio: OO QUOI ?! Je refuse !

Atobe/Se tait parce qu'il n'a pas envie que la menace soit mise à exécution/

Sanada/Soupir/ Alors tout ce bla bla sur le fait que tu me voyais bien en roi...

Moi: Non mais après j'ai trouvé que ça t'allait bien, donc c'est vrai ce que j'ai dit, t'inquiète pas /Tapote la tête/

Sanada/Pas convaincu/ Mouais...

Moi: M'enfin... Elle possédait un miroir magique, cadeau qu'un lutin lui avait fait jadis...

Kirihara: Je la sens venir celle-là...

Moi: Hein ? Ah, non non, c'est pas pour toi... D'ailleurs je ne comprends pas pourquoi tout le monde te traite de lutin uu

Kirihara: Merci...

Moi: Chaque matin, alors qu'elle se coiffait... /À voix basse/ Pas qu'il y aie grande différence avant et après...

Atobe: Bon, ok, stop. On va faire un marché, parce que là c'est pas supportable. Tu arrêtes de me traiter de tout et n'importe quoi.

Moi: Erreur, un marché, c'est quand les deux parties font des concessions.

Atobe/Trop habitué à ce que tout le monde suive ses ordres sans broncher/ Ah...

Moi: Si j'accepte, j'ai quoi en échange ?

Atobe: Euh... Je promets de ne pas modifier ton scénario.

Moi: ... Marché conclu. /Sourire vainqueur à Yukimura qui est retourné en coulisses après sa mort/ Je vais pouvoir placer mes jeux de mot débiles !

Yukimura: Grand bien te fasse. Peu m'importe, je ne suis plus dans le conte.

Moi: Greuh... Il pourrait avoir l'air un peu mécontent au moins...

Atobe/Marmonne/ Obliger Ore-sama à faire quelque chose contre son gré... Quelle honte...

Moi/Continue/ Donc, chaque matin, alors qu'elle se coiffait, elle posait la même question à son miroir.

Atobe: Miroir, miroir, suis-je la plus belle personne en ce monde /Marmonne/ Comme si on pouvait en douter...

Moi: Ce à quoi le miroir répondait inlassablement...

Shinji: Oui ma reine. D'ailleurs c'est bête de poser toujours la même question, puisque je vais toujours répondre la même chose. Il faudrait qu'elle réfléchisse un peu. C'est vraiment stupide comme rôle. En plus j'ai peu de répliques. Quoi que ça change du rôle de la dernière fois...

Moi/À Atobe/ Fait gaffe de ne plus parler tout seul dans ton coin, on va finir par te prendre par ton miroir. /Reprends/ La femme avait également une fille, aussi belle et jalouse qu'elle, qui avait tendance à porter d'affreuses robes mauves...

Mizuki: Tsssssk, c'est comme pour Kirihara en lutin, c'est pas bientôt fini de me faire porter du mauve à toute les sauces ?

Moi: Avoues aussi que c'est la couleur que tu portes le plus quand tu n'as pas ton uniforme sur le dos... J'ai même des captures d'écran en preuves...

Mizuki: ... Pfff...

Moi: Cette fille était très amoureuse du jeune prince, mais ne pouvait jamais l'approcher à cause de Fuji.

Fuji/Yeux grands ouverts/ Kssssssssss...

Moi: À cause de cela, elle nourissait une haine peu commune envers la princesse. Elle ne cessait de se plaindre d'elle auprès de sa mère à toutes les sauces.

Atobe: Pitié, qu'il se taise...

Moi: Bien que cette dernière s'en fichait complètement, elle prenait un malin plaisir à torturer l'enfant de son mari dès qu'elle en avait l'occasion.

Atobe: Là ça vire plutôt en Cendrillon, non ?

Moi: Hey ! Laisse-moi faire mon conte tranquille ou je recommence ! Depuis quelques jours, elle avait remarqué que le prince du royaume voisin venait chaque matin observer Fuji.

Tezuka/Regarde Fuji arroser son cactus avec son air habituel/

Moi: Ne voulant pas qu'elle aie plus d'attentions que sa fille, et qu'en plus cela embêterait bien la princesse, elle envoya son homme de main le chasser au bout du cinquième jour.

Atobe: Kabaji ! Va chasser cet homme là-bas. /Geste de main négligeant/

Kabaji: Usu. /S'en va/

Moi: Cela étant fait, elle alla se coiffer comme à son habitude.

Atobe: Miroir, miroir, suis-je la plus belle personne en ce monde ?

Shinji: ... J'aurais pas dû dire ça la dernière fois, ça va être pire aujourd'hui. Quoi que non je n'ai rien dit de mal. mais je ne sais pas comment je vais m'en sortir à présent...

Atobe/Brusquement inquiet/ Abrège. Exprime-toi en cinq mots, ce sera amplement suffisant.

Shinji/Vexé/ Non. Fuji. Plus. Belle. Monde.

Moi: La fureur commença à l'envahir.

Atobe: QUOI ?! Comment cela est-ce possible ? Ore-sama est... Je dois la tuer, oui c'est ça, je dois la tuer le plus rapidement possible, avant que la nouvelle ne se répande...

Mizuki/Tousse/

Atobe: Ma fille (Erk), je veux bien être patiente, mais là ce n'est absolument pas le moment.

Mizuki/Sourit en tortillant une mèche de ses cheveux/ Simplement pour signaler que si tu veux te débarasser de Fuji, j'approuve parfaitement tes plans. Yuta me reviendra donc.

Atobe: ... Bon c'est décidé, tuons-la. Sanada sera certainement déprimé les premiers temps, mais il s'en remettra vite. /Tire sur la sonette pour faire venir un serviteur./

Moi: Une heure passa, sans que personne ne vienne. Lorsque la belle-mère se fut décidée à aller chercher elle-même un domestique pour effectuer la sale besogne, la porte refusa de s'ouvrir, bloquée par quelque chose. Au bout de quelques efforts, elle révéla un laquais endormi contre la porte.

Jiroh: ZzZ...

Atobe: Bon, là ça ne va plus. Plus du tout.

Moi: Elle entra comme une furie dans la pièce réservée à son alchimiste, et accessoirement son deuxième meilleur serviteur.

Atobe: Oshitari... QU'EST-CE QUE C'EST QUE CE CIRQUE ?

Oshitari/Lève le nez de sa mixture/ Quelle mélodieuse voix tu as aujourd'hui... Mais j'ai comme l'impression que quelque chose te contrarie...

Atobe/Jette Jiroh au milieu de la pièce sans qu'il ne se réveille/ Je te l'ai déjà expliqué une bonne centaine de fois. Quand je sonne, ça veut dire: "Qu'un domestique vienne, surtout Kabaji". Et toi tu m'envoies ça !

Oshitari: C'était le seul disponible. Je ne sais pas si tu te souviens, mais tu as envoyé Kabaji chasser le prince...

Atobe: Oui, c'est pour ça qu'il devrait être revenu.

Oshitari: Le problème c'est qu'il avait prévu le coup, et qu'il est parti avant que tu ne l'envoies. Kabaji a dû comprendre que c'était lui qui devait le chasser, il est donc parti à sa suite. Pauvre garçon.

Atobe/Se frappe le front du plat de la main/ C'est pas vrai... Mais pourtant, je ne me souviens pas que Jiroh soir mon seul domestique...

Oshitari: Tous les autres sont occupés. Je dois surveiller cette potion, Gakuto m'aide à surveiller l'autre...

Gakuto/Air très concentré/

Oshitari: ...Hiyoshi est en train de s'entraîner au kendo avec sa majesté et le reste de l'armée, et Shishido et Ohtori son occupés.

Atobe: Oo Occupés ? Comment ça occupés ?

Oshitari/Sourire/ Ils sont occupés.

Atobe: Hein ? Oh et puis je ne veux pas savoir. /Attrape à nouveau Jiroh et sors de la pièce/ Bon Jiroh, réveille-toi /Le secoue/

Jiroh/Ouvre lentement les yeux/ Hein ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a capitaine ?

Atobe: ... Tu joues dans un conte Jiroh, je ne suis pas capitaine dedans.

Jiroh: Ah... Je me suis endormi après le début de la répartition des rôles...

Atobe: Je vois... Bien. Maintenant, tu vas aller dans la forêt, et tuer Fuji. Pas besoin de me ramener des preuves, j'ai une bonne vue sur la forêt de la fenêtre de ma chambre, je le saurai si tu ne fais pas ce que je te dis.

Jiroh/Pas contrariant quand pas réveillé/ D'accord... /Baille/

Moi: Toujours à moitié réveillé, il entraîna Fuji dans la forêt qui trouva aussitôt des cactus à s'occuper.

Fuji/Sourire amusé/ Je n'aime pas tant que ça les cactus, tu sais...

Moi: Maiiiis oui, et tu le sors d'où le regard amoureux que tu jettes au tien à chaque fois ? Bon. Comme elle était très pure, elle s'entendait très bien avec les animaux. il y en avait beaucoup dans le coin. Des canards...

Yanagisawa: J'ai comme l'impression que ça c'était pour moi, dane...

Moi: Gagné /Coeur/

Yanagisawa: Pourtant tu as dit à Kirihara tout à l'heure que ce n'était pas pour lui, je ne vois pas pourquoi ce serait pour moi, dane...

Moi: Mais tu vois, autant Kirihara je n'ai aucun intérêt à l'insérer dans le conte, autant toi tu es mon deuxième perso préféré !

Yanagisawa/Air affligé/

Moi: Il rencontra aussi des hirondelles, des ours et des bélougas qui lui apprirent les techniques des trois contres.

Fuji: ... --' Elle était un peu facile celle-là...

Moi: Je sais... Mais l'occasion était trop belle ! J'ai re-regardé Blanche-Neige version Walt Disney et comme elle parle avec les animaux...

Fuji/Inspiration subite/ Hey, Jiroh-san, ça te dit une partie de tennis ?

Moi: Grrrr... Je hais les changements de scénario, même si là c'est un peu de ma faute...

Jiroh/Commence à se réveiller/ OO Quoi ?

Moi/Improvise/ Comme il aimait beaucoup le tennis même dans un état avec si peu de neurones en fonctionnement, il accepta.

Fuji/Profite de la brise pour sortir le Hakugei/

Jiroh/Complètement réveillé/ OO TROP FORT ! GÉNIAL, GÉNIAL !

Fuji/Avait remarqué le couteau à la ceinture/ Tu as remarqué ? Et on ne peut pas tuer un prodige, ce serait horrible... Non ?

Jiroh/Moment de réflexion/ Tu as raison... Va-t-en... Mais on rejouera ensemble, hein /Air heureux/

Fuji: Sans doute. (Même si on ne se reverra probablement jamais...) /S'en va sans demander son reste/

Jiroh/Gesticule et hurle/ CAPITAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINE ! Ah non c'est vrai... ATOBE-SAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN ! IL EST FORMIDABLE CE TYPE !

Mizuki/De la chambre de la belle-mère en regardant Jiroh avec ses jumelles/ Mère... (berk) je crois que celui-ci est un parfait crétin...

Atobe/Repose des jumelle identiques/ Je suis très fatigué...

Moi: Ne perdant pas de temps, la belle-soeur alla trouver le prince et lui fit rapidement oublier le chagrin que lui avait causé la perte de sa soeur.

Inui: Tu devrais arrêter de caser tes couples préférés n'importe comment, c'est déjà le cinquième.

Moi: La limite de tes interventions est la même que pour les autres, ainsi que la menace qui en découle. /Mwahaha/

Inui: C'était juste un conseil.

Moi: Bah garde-les pour toi. Suivant l'exemple de sa fille, la belle-mère s'empressa d'aller consoler sa majesté, et plus si affinités.

Sanada et Atobe/Sourires pervers/

Moi: hey pas trop quand même ! C'est un conte tout public. Ainsi elle put se consoler elle-même durant un court laps de temps de l'échec de son plan, avant d'en préparer un autre plus machiavélique pour reconquérir sa beauté. /Frappe des mains/ ENTRACTE !


	3. Chapter 3

_ Chapitre troisième: Fin _

Moi: MINNAAAAAA ! Isashiburi daaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa !

Momoshiro: Tu sais, si tu utilises des termes en japonais, personne ne va comprendre ce que tu racontes ! Personne ne va comprendre !

Ryoma: En plus on le sait que ça faisait longtemps, ça fait presque deux mois que tu n'as rien écrit. Tu parles d'une entracte...

Moi: Maaaaais, je manquais d'inspiration !

Ryoma: ... C'est pas toi qui te vantais d'avoir déjà planifié tous les détails ?

Moi/À voix basse/ ... Je te hais, nabot... /À voix haute/ M'enfin, je vous remercie pour les reviews, c'est vraiment gentil de me lire !

Inui: Un conseil... Si tu veux que les gens continuent à te lire, évite de passer de la musique de salon pendant l'entracte, parce que ça a tendance à faire fuir...

Moi: ... De la musique de salon /Coupe la radio avec le CD de Honey Vanity/ C'est pas sympa, Kozi ne chante pas de la musique de salon !

Ryoma/A baissé sa caquette sur son visage pour faire une sieste/ Plus ringard, tu meurs...

Moi: Bon ok, j'avoue que c'est pas super, mais... HEY /Secoue Ryoma/ On ne dort pas pendant le spectacle ! Surtout que tu apparais bientôt !

Ryoma/Ronchonne/

Moi: Bon bref... J'en étais où ?

Inui/Feuillette son cahier/ ... avant de préparer un plan machiavélique... bla bla bla...

Moi: Ah oui, merci ! Donc, passons à Blanche-Neige. Fuji courait dans les bois depuis quelques temps déjà, lorsqu'elle tomba sur une petite maisonnette, en plein milieu de la forêt.

Fuji/Grand sourire habituel/ Tiens, une maison ! Je me demande quels perdus peuvent vivre dans un trou perdu pareil...

Moi: Tu es particulièrement sympathique aujourd'hui toi...

Fuji: Ah ? C'est possible, j'ai lu quelques lignes plus haut qui ne m'ont pas vraiment plu... J'aurais bien quitté ta pièce immédiatement mais le contrat m'oblige à y rester... Alors je me force à sourire, mais j'ai bien l'impression que ma mauvaise humeur a filtré jusque dans mes paroles /Sourit/

Moi/Se reçoit le sourire éclatant/ Ouch ! Désolée, ça ne se reproduira plus... Bref, elle se rendit compte que les gens qui habitaient cette maison étaient des joueurs de tennis, un nombre impressionnant de raquettes en jonchaient le sol. Ces raquettes n'avaient pas de cordage, et Fuji, aimant particulièrement le tennis, ne put supporter cette vision et répara toutes les raquettes abîmées.

Fuji: Ce n'est pas si désagréable à faire, mais je suis curieux de savoir ce qu'elle nous prépare avec une telle modification du conte...

Moi: Greuh, garde tes réflexions, tu es sur scène... /Reprends/ Fatigué de son dur labeur, il se coucha...

Fuji: Excuse-moi de t'interrompre, mais est-ce que tu pourrais définir une seule personne quand tu parles de moi ? C'est assez fatiguant de devoir répondre en alternance à il ou elle...

Moi: Ouais, mais je ne sais pas si je dois utiliser il en parlant de toi, ou elle pour parler de Blanche-Neige...

Fuji: Tu me fais déjà jouer une fille, essaie de te rattraper en disant "il"...

Moi: ... Pas faux ! Oui donc, fatigué de son dur labeur, il se coucha dans l'un des lits se trouvant dans la chambre...

Ryoma: Noooon, sans blague...

Moi/Kick Ryoma/ ... car heureusement pour lui, les habitants de cette maison ne sont pas des nains dans cette version. Quelques heures plus tard, les habitants en question revinrent de leur journée de travail.

Inui: Bon, si nous continuons à ce rythme, nous aurons assez d'argent... Quelqu'un est entré chez nous.

Kaidoh: Fushuu...

Kikumaru: Nya ! Comment tu sais ça ?

Inui: Facile... Il y a des traces de pas ne nous appartenant pas devant la maison, et la porte est ouverte.

Kikumaru: ... Dit comme ça...

Oishi: Quoi qu'il en soit, que personne n'entre, ça pourrait être dangereux !

Moi: N'oublie pas que tu es Timide...

Oishi: Il n'y a pas de raison que je sois timide devant ma ... "famille"... Mais écoutez-moi, n'entrez pas ! Compris vous deux ?

Momoshiro et Ryoma/Stoppent/ Flûte...

Inui: Je passe le premier, j'ai 60 pourcents de chances de plus que vous de résister à une attaque quelconque. Suivez-moi...

Les autres/Hochent la tête et suivent/

Ryoma: Tant pis pour le mystérieux visiteur, je verrai demain... /S'installe devant la maison pour faire une sieste/

Inui: Surtout, faites le moins de bruit possible, il se peut que l'intrus soit encore dans la maison...

Kikumaru: Regardez, nos raquettes sont réparées, nya !

Oishi: Eiji, chut ! Mais c'est vrai, toutes nos raquettes ont été réparées...

Kawamura: Je me demande qui a fait ça, il faut lui en être reconnaissant... /Prends une raquette/ BURNING ! C'est du bon travail, GREAT-O !

Momoshiro/Attrape Kawamura/

Inui/Lui arrache la raquette/ Pas-De-Bruit...

Kawamura/Baisse la tête/ Pardon...

Kaidoh/À Momoshiro/ Bon réflexe, crétin...

Momoshiro: La ferme, vipère !

Kaidoh: Fushuu... /Surprend le regard d'Inui et n'insiste pas/ ... Mais pourquoi quelqu'un se serait introduit chez nous pour réparer nos raquettes ?

Inui: C'est ce qu'il faut découvrir... Toutes les pièces sont vides, sauf la chambre... /Ouvre la porte/

Tous/Découvrent Fuji qui dort paisiblement/ ... Une fille ? OO

Fuji/Se réveille/ Oh, bonjour /Sourit/

Moi: ... T'as pas légèrement l'impression d'être un intrus et que tu devrais t'excuser de gratter chez eux sans leur permission ?

Fuji: Non, pourquoi ?

Moi: ... /Soupire/

Inui: Que fais-tu ici ?

Moi: Elle... euh, pardon. Il décida de révéler malgré tout ses riches origines, car même si sa belle-mère était certainement à sa recherche, avoir des alliés ne serait pas de trop. Il leur raconta donc son histoire.

Fuji: Et donc après avoir terminé de tout réparer, je suis allé me coucher. Et vous, vous êtes?

Inui: Prof.

Oishi: T... Timide... /Se cache derrière Kikumaru/

Kimumaru: Joyeux, nya !

Kaidoh: Fushuu... Grincheux...

Momoshiro: Moi c'est Simplet ! Simplet !

Kawamura/Légèrement honteux/ Atchoum...

Inui: Et Dormeur doit faire un somme quelque part dehors, il n'est pas entré avec nous.

Fuji: ... Je répète ma question. Vous êtes ?

Inui/Remonte ses lunettes et feuillette son carnet/ Nous sommes des joueurs de tennis professionnels, l'équipe de Seigaku. Malheureusement, au fur et à mesure des années, nos raquettes s'abîment, et aucun d'entre nous ne sait comment les réparer. Nous avons dû arrêter les match temporairement et aller chercher un autre travail, afin de réparer les raquettes, ou d'en acheter de nouvelles. Mais tu nous a épargné deux semaines de travail, merci.

Fuji: Et bien, ton adaptation n'est pas trop mal...

Moi/Fière/ Merci !

Fuji/À Inui et à moi/ De rien. Des joueurs de tennis professionnels, rien que ça ? Je suis plutôt bien tombé, j'apprécie beaucoup le tennis...

Inui: En effet ça tombe bien. Tu pourrais participer à nos matchs de classement. J'ignore quel est ton niveau, mais je pense que c'est une bonne idée, même si tu est une fille...

Fuji/Greuh/ J'accepte.

Moi: C'est ainsi que des matchs au sein de l'équipe furent organisés. Fuji se plaça en tête du classement sans le moindre effort. Bah oui, en l'absence de Tezuka...

Inui: Je vois, il y avait 98 pourcents de chances que ça se passe comme ça, je vais donc rester comme coach.

Moi: Tu as compris mes intentions !

Ryoma: C'était pas bien difficile.

Moi: Retourne dormir, tu es bien moins chiant pas réveillé.

Ryoma/Abaisse sa casquette/ Mada mada dane...

Moi/Kick Ryoma/ Ça fait du bien de le martyriser...

Fuji/N'a pas perdu le fil de l'histoire/ Non, je resterai comme coach. Déjà, je suis... /Légère grimace/ une fille, et de plus je viens d'arriver, je ne vais pas prendre la place des autres.

Moi: L'équipe resta donc ainsi, et ils gagnèrent de nombreux matchs à la suite. Mais retournons du côté de notre... /Grimace affreuse/ cher Atobe.

Atobe: Il me semblait qu'on avait conclu un marché...

Moi: Oh ça va ! J'ai le droit de déborder un peu de temps en temps !

Atobe: Traiter Ore-sama comme ça... /À voix basse/ Mais j'ai bien le droit de déborder moi aussi... /Sourit/

Moi: Ce sourire ne me dit rien de bon... Quoi qu'il en soit, après quelques passages assez mouvementés...

Sanada et Atobe/Se sourient/

Moi: Arrêtez ça, bande de pervers ! Donc, la belle-mère reprit ses esprits. Elle...

Atobe: Ah oui, tant qu'à y être, utilise "il" pour moi aussi...

Moi: ... Le mot magique ?

Atobe/Soupir désespéré/ S'il te plaît... HEY ! C'est du favoritisme, Fuji n'a pas dû s'abaisser à ça !

Moi: Fuji au moins il s'exprime poliment, il ne me traite pas comme la bonniche de service en me donnant des ordres !

Atobe/Greuh/

Moi/Continue/ Il demanda à son miroir où se trouvait actuellement Blanche-Neige.

Shinji/Toujours très vexé/ Forêt. Maison. Joueurs. Tennis. Seigaku.

Moi: C'est bon, ton rôle est terminé...

Shinji/Sors dignement et va rejoindre Kamio en coulisses/

Inui: Kamio ?

Moi: Ouais, je l'ai engagé à la dernière minute, il viendra plus tard. La belle-mère décida alors d'aller définitivement pourrir la vie de la rivale de sa fille et convoqua donc son alchimiste.

Atobe: Oshitari, fabrique moi un truc pour me rendre méconnaissable, histoire que je puisse aller le tuer incognito...

Oshitari: Pas de problème. /Sourire entendu/

Moi/Lui rend son sourire/

Atobe/Pas crédule/ Attends un peu. /Arrache le croquis de ce qu'il deviendra après avoir bu la potion/ C'est quoi cette horreur ?! Mes cheveux !

Moi: ... Pfff, t'es même pas drôle... Il s'agit de toi après avoir perdu contre le nabot à casquette. Mais je suis d'accord, c'est vraiment une horreur. Disons que si je te classe à 96 en beauté...

Atobe/Sourire/ Ah oui, c'est vrai que dit comme ça tu me déteste...

Moi/Rouge/ La ferme. Au moins j'avoue que t'es pas le plus moche des personnages, faut être réaliste. Bref, si actuellement tu es à 96, après cette coupe de cheveux tu descends à 32, et encore je suis généreuse...

Atobe: Bien. Trouve autre chose, c'est hors de question que je ressemble à ça.

Moi: Hey, on avait un marché !

Atobe: J'ai bien le droit de déborder un peu...

Moi/Prise à son propre piège/ Greuh.

Oshitari/Soupire/ Je conclus donc que tu vas te passer de mes services...

Atobe: Non, pas totalement. Prépare moi un poison très efficace pendant que je discute avec Shishido et Ohtori.

Moi: Quelques heures plus tard, la belle-mère partit en direction de la forêt, portant un gros panier et enveloppée dans un châle. Si j'étais Fuji, je te reconnaîtrais tout de suite...

Atobe: Pas de commentaires, veux-tu ?

Moi: Il arriva assez rapidement à la maisonnette, et trouva Fuji devant la fenêtre. En effet, il y avait un match aujourd'hui, et les coachs n'étaient pas conviés, il devait donc rester à la maison.

Atobe: Ne jamais sous-estimer mes services de renseignements... /S'approche de Fuji et déguise sa voix/ Bonjour jeune demoiselle !

Fuji: Bonjour !

Moi: OO Tu ne l'as pas reconnu ?

Fuji: Évidemment que si, mais je ne suis pas assez méchant pour gâcher tout ton conte.

Moi: Ah, quelqu'un de prévenant et gentil !

Fuji: Non, c'est juste que Yuta ne serait pas content si je fichais tout en l'air... /Sourire/

Moi: ... Je vois...

Atobe/Continue/ Je vends des cactus, désirez-vous m'en acheter un ?

Moi: Ignorant que les épines du cactus étaient mortellement empoisonnées, Fuji ne se méfia pas et acheta la plante en pot. Mais c'était sans compter que la jeune fille était très agile et était habituée à manier les cactus, elle ne se piqua donc pas.

Atobe: Raaah... Mais j'ai plus d'un tour dans mon sac, enfin, panier... /Sors un plateau de sushis/ J'offre aussi des sushis au wasabi, en voulez-vous ?

Fuji/Méfiant/ Qui me dit qu'ils sont bons ?

Atobe: Regarde /En mange un et s'étouffe copieusement/ Enfin... tu vois quoi...

Moi: Pendant qu'il tentait d'essayer de respirer à nouveau, il lui tendit le plateau. Malheureusement pour notre princesse, seule la moitié était empoisonnée, et c'est dans cette moitié qu'il prit son sushi.

Atobe/Regarde Fuji mourir par terre/ Mouhahaha, j'ai gagné !

Moi: Lorsque les nains...

Seigaku: GREUH !

Moi: Oups ! Lorsque les joueurs de tennis revinrent, ils trouvèrent leur coach mort par terre, et ils pleurèrent longuement. Trouvant la princesse toujours extrêmement belle, ils décidèrent de lui fabriquer un cercueil de cristal, afin que cette beauté ne soit pas perdue. Le prince du début de notre histoire passait par là, par le plus grand des hasards, et fut tellement ému par la jeune fille qu'il décida de la ramener dans son royaume.

Tezuka/Aux joueurs de Seigaku/ Je voudrais vous emprunter la jolie fille là-bas pour mon royaume. /Visage totalement impassible/

Moi/Désespérée/ Tu pourrais faire un effort pour jouer correctement...

Tezuka: Je ne suis pas doué pour le théâtre.

Moi: Enfin, ils comprirent et acceptèrent de lui confier leur coach. Mais sur la route qui les ramenait au château...

Kamio/En laquais/ Vous êtes lents ! Augmentez le rythme !

Akazawa/En porteur/ Oh ça va, ça va...

Sengoku/En laquais, air songeur/ Quand même, c'est vraiment pas de chance de mourir si jeune alors qu'on est si jolie...

Atsushi/En porteur/ Oui... Mais c'est étrange, ça fait quand même trois jours qu'elle est morte et pas de traces de décomposition...

Moi: Ce fut alors que le troisième porteur trébucha.

Kaneda/Tombe/

Moi: Le cercueil se brisa, et le choc fit sortir de la gorge de Fuji le morceau de sushi empoisonné.

Akazawa: Tu pourrais faire attention ! Avec tous ces morceaux de cristal ça aurait pu nous tuer ! Et l'abîmer elle, donc on n'aurait pas été payés en plus...

Kaneda: ... AKAZAWA, PAUVRE CON /Pars en courant/

Akazawa: ... Hein ? Oo

Sengoku/A remarqué que Fuji est réveillée et vivante/ Oh, lucky !

Tezuka/A entendu tout le bruit et revient sur ces pas/ Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ?

Moi: Lorsqu'il vit que la jeune fille était toujours vivante, si ce n'était pas déjà fait, il en tomba éperdument amoureux. Il rentra en sa compagnie dans son royaume, et même la belle-mère fut conviée aux noces, mais elle ne se montra pas et plus personne n'entendit jamais parler d'elle.

Atobe: Hey, c'est quoi cette fin ?

Moi: Te plains pas ! Si j'avais suivi la version originale du conte, on t'aurait forcé à porter des chaussures en fer chauffé à blanc, et si j'avais suivi la version Walt Disney, tu serais tout simplement mort. Au moins là tu as le choix de faire ce que tu veux...

Atobe: ... Mouais...

Moi: Et le miroir et le laquais, ainsi que l'un des porteurs et le canard de la forêt se marièrent aussi, parce que j'en ai envie.

Inui: Je t'avais dit d'arrêter le casage de couples...

Moi/Regard mauvais/ Et Prof et Grincheux se marièrent aussi.

Kaidoh/Écarlate/

Inui/Soupire/

Moi: Quoi qu'il en soit, ils vécurent tous heureux et eurent beaucoup d'enfants, grâce à la magie des contes de fées !

**FIN**


End file.
